peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
Sucking at Mario Galaxy - Part 15 (FAN STARS!)
PBG devotes an episode to stars suggested by fans. Synopsis PBG will do some viewer suggested stars. He can't pronounce the first person's name. The first star will be one not suggested by a viewer! He is in Freezeflame Galaxy. He showed footage of this star in Top 10 Mario games, so he has done this star at least once. He gets four of the five star pieces, but can't find the last one. After several minutes, he finally finds the last one. He launches to the next section. A lot of people suggested Freezeflame Galaxy. PBG tries to spin on a spiky enemy to see if it will kill it - it doesn't. PBG finds torches that need lighting up, and searches for the fire flower. PBG realizes that he is being timed. He successfully gets the torches. PBG falls into the lava, and gets another fire flower and struggles to aim at the torches. He gets a flukey shot, and is surprised at his success. He falls into the lava, and loses all but one slither of health! PBG is now really worried. He gets some more coins. He decided to give up on getting the extra life. He can see the star in a cage. He tries to long jump towards some moving platforms, but fails horrendously, and falls into the lava and dies. It was a stupid death. He tries again, and makes some pathetic attempts at aiming for the torch from a long way away. He misses many times, and eventually gets it, but he falls into the lava! He carefully gets to the platform, and heads to the star. He now does the star that the fan actually wanted PBG to do. PBG struggles to understand math. PBG is not sure where he is going, and he doesn't think he has done this level before. He opens a door and moves to the next area. He starts getting chased by lava, and it tricks him. The lava is 'raisining'! PBG needs coins, and finds one. PBG gets chased by spike enemies, and PBG does a good job of avoiding them. He moves on to the next area, and he finds a fire flower. He struggles to wall jump, and only finds some star bits and an extra life. PBG is confused. PBG goes back to the other room, and finds torches, and he leaps into the cold water to get to them. He lights them up, and heads to the next area. He becomes Ice Mario, and walks along the lava platforms. He didn't think that he would ice skate on lava today. He won't make the same mistake as last time, and gets the star. He has a third star planned, which is the second viewer star. A lot of people suggested this star. A lot of people wanted the dare devil segment of Ghostly Galaxy. PBG talks about how good Captain Toad was. He was a swell fellow, as he didn't punch PBG in the face! PBG walks into the house, and is confused as to what he needs to do. He gets chased by a bomb boo even though he was looking at it! PBG uses it to get to the next area. PBG remembers the spiders from Skyward Sword when he sees the spiders. He begins to tell a story about the spiders from PAX. He gets stuck in a spider web, and has to figure out that he needs to pull and flick himself out of it. He falls, and then dies. He gets back to where he was, and almost dies again! He tells the story about him playing Skyward Sword at PAX, as PBG solves the puzzle. PBG gets blown up by Bomb Boos and is killed. PBG resets again and continues to tell his story about how he doesn't like playing demos in front of people. PBG is not good at playing games when people are watching him. PBG struggles to get the last star piece, and then pulls himself across to the next area. PBG thought he was about to fight a boss, but there is just a trampoline that PBG plays with. He launches to the boss arena, and finds a luma shop. He never has enough star bits for these things. A plane flies by. The boss begins. Some stalagmites appear from the floor, and PBG tells the difference between stalagmites and stalactites. The stalactites are on the top because "you hold tight!" Jeff shows a diagram, and he is correct! PBG accidentally uses a bomb boo to hit the boss. He then uses what he leaned to hit the boss. He has hands now. PBG only has one health. PBG continues to hit the boss. He manages to get a coin, and hits the boss again. PBG defeats the boss. PBG sees a ghost in the background as he gets the star. PBG apologizes to Jeff for making the episode run for so long. Category:Sucking At Category:Sucking At Super Mario Galaxy Category:Videos